It's Not Your Fault
by Lamont-san
Summary: This story contains spoilers for Persona 4 after September - as such, they are in the TV-World doing a normal dungeon run when an odd Shadow confronts Yuu. His friends are always by his side, and eager to save him should he need them...but how strong is their friendship - really? Yuu x Yousuke x Kanji.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Persona Fic! Be gentle! Please let me know what you think, I'll be writing a second - more intimate second chapter, enjoy for now!

**!Warnings!**

Story Spoilers  
Sexual innuendo/references  
References to Blood  
Etc,

* * *

It had been a hard day. Everyone marched silently through the metal-clad halls. They were almost halfway through Naoto Shinogane's Mind Dungeon; the Secret Laboratory.

"Y'know," Yosuke began as he stopped to catch his breath "We could pace ourselves! There hasn't been any rain forecast for at least 2 weeks!" Yuu stopped and turned to look at him inquisitively.

"That's true...but it could rain at any time. We don't _really_ know what the weather will bring." he turned and looked straight ahead - the door before him bore an emblem, the same one as the keycard in his hand. "Shirogane-kun is in danger - we must move quickly." Everyone nodded in agreement and felt a renewed sense of purpose as Yuu opened the door. Yosuke scratched the back of his head and flinched at the aching in his body. _Even if you say that...I'm still exhausted..._Yuu had chosen Kanji, Yukiko and Chie to be in his team this time, he sat in the sidelines ready to act if he was needed. Teddy sidled up to him and sat beside him.

"Hey Yosuke! You look all worn out! Got the stuffing knocked out of you huh?" Yosuke pouted at the remark and ignored the bear, concentrating on the battle. He could hear Rises' voice ringing in his head, telling him that Kanji had been 'Panicked' - made slightly more apparent by the way he was screaming and running _away_ from the Shadow instead of hitting it. He sighed heavily. _Rise warned you to wear something that warded 'Panic', but you're like 'Naw it's okay, I wanna wear the chain today!' _He flinched slightly as Kanji flew past him, unable to dodge an attack. _Ugh...you're hopeless...why does Narukami always pick you?_ He stood swiftly as Yuu fell to one knee in front of him, grunting in pain.

"Hey! Tag me in! I can heal you!" he yelled from the sidelines, but he was waved away as Yuu got to his feet and summoned another Persona - subsequently healing himself and continuing. Grunting, Yosuke slid back down the wall and watched intently as the battle came to a satisfying close. He was only mildly shocked when Teddy touched his arm in an affectionate way.

"Yosuke?" He nodded and gave a small sigh as he pulled himself to his feet "You're not sore about Sensei not picking you for the big battle, are you?" Yosuke felt a wave of anger sweep across him and he proceeded to kick the small bear-being away from him. He didn't quite understand why it had ticked him off so much; it just did.

"What are you saying?! Of course I'm not ya' dumb bear!" he gave him another kick as he pirouetted in front of him "Narukami our leader! He knows who's best for which fights. That Shadow wasn't susceptible to wind magic, that's all..." he sighed and looked down at his fallen friend, who was still spinning out of control. Removing his glasses, he rubbed his eyes. _It's been a long day...school and then this...and now I have to work!  
_  
"Ugh, just kill me now." he muttered softly, by this time Teddy had stopped spinning and was now gibbering to himself on the floor - much to the amusement of Yukiko. Yosuke nearly dropped the glasses he was holding in his free hand when he felt someone touch his shoulder. It was Yuu.

"Are you okay Yosuke? You look like hell." Yosuke gave him a weak smile.

"Gee, thanks." he uttered, putting his glasses back on.

"Just saying how I see it." he replied, patting Teddy on the head absently as he reported Yosuke for 'Teddy Abuse'. Yosuke smiled. _You always do - that's why people like you. You're honest, and you don't give a damn what people think of you._"Really though." he reiterated with a slightly concerned expression. Yosuke laughed and waved him away.

"C'mon, you're embarrassing me!" he shrugged "I'm just...worn out man." they began to walk back towards the entrance to the dungeon - all concerned agreeing that they had done enough for today. "I'm just pissed I gotta go to work and do the closing shift now, I'm going to be totally useless tomor-" his words were cut off as a shadow lunged at them from behind a panel of metal in the wall. This shadow was different from the others somehow, it took shape even before they had a chance to engage it in battle.

"All right! Teddy/Amagi/Sakonaka, with me! Yosuke, protect Tatsumi - he's injured and we've got no power or items left to heal him. Keep him safe." With great care, he handed the almost unconscious Kanji to Yosuke - who hadn't even noticed his friend had been injured. Taking Kanji a safe distance away, Yosuke observed the battle and attempted to stay vigilant to other Shadows. He could hear Yuu and Rise talking as they fought.

"Rise! What Arcana is this Shadow? None of us can hit it!" A blast of Fire from Yukiko proved ineffective, as did a punch from Chie - she went right through it as though it wasn't there. He could hear Rise panicking.

"I don't know! I'm sorry Senpai! Himiko isn't even registering that it's there, never mind determine its Arcana!" she squealed in his mind. _This is bad...if we don't have any power..._He flinched, almost audibly. _Ugh Dummy! I have power! Not much, but I can probably heal this sorry lump!_ Using the last of his energy, Yosuke healed the wounds Kanji had sustained - waking him from his slumber.

"Aaaaaooooowww!" he yelled and held his sides. Yosuke frowned. This is no good...I can't heal him anymore and he's still not well enough to fight- It was then that it happened. Yuu had moved to block an attack from the Shadow - when it passed straight through him and disappeared. Yuu remained still for a moment before releasing the breath he had obviously been holding. Kanji rose unsteadily to his feet, and Yosuke wrapped his arm around his shoulder to support him as he walked.

"...The hell happened?" he said quietly as they approached the little group that was clustered around Yuu. Yosuke shook his head - he had definitely seen the Shadow move through his friend as though it had no physical presence. "..'sit a ghost or somthin'?" he said sluggishly.

"Not a clue." they reached the group finally, Yuu was shaking slightly "Hey Partner, you okay?" Yuu blinked at him once or twice and then nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence, until he muttered something about leaving quickly in case something else attacked them. All in agreement, they walked quickly towards the entrance.

.++++.

Back in the normal world, they all breathed a sigh of relief as the heaviness of the TV-World eked from their bodies. Chie stretched and released a powerful yawn.

"Uwaa I'm soooo beat! I'm gunna sleep tonight!" Yukiko nodded and took her arm in hers as she also yawned - in a much more refined fashion.

"Hmm me too - I'm utterly exhausted after all that. That last Shadow in particular was just plain _weird_." she raised her hand to her mouth to quell another small yawn "It's been a busy day." While the others were chatting, Yosuke made sure Kanji was well enough to stand on his own before walking over to Yuu - who was silent. Not that this was unusual; Yuu was stoic in nature and often preferred to observe others, only speaking when addressed - or if he felt he had to intervene. Something was troubling him though. _Is it the way he's standing? This guy is always so calm and cool; his posture now...why does he look as if he's ready to bolt?_ Gingerly, he extended his hand and touched his arm - receiving a grimace in return. Yosuke raised his hands in apology.

"S-Sorry dude! Did you get hurt?" This exclamation prompted the others to turn their attention to him; concerned for their beloved leader's well-being. Yuu shook his head and removed the glasses from his face.

"It's nothing; I just over-did it." He gave a gentle smile and turned "I'm heading home for now. I'll see you all later." And with that, he walked away quickly. Yosuke lowered his hands slowly.

"What...was that?" Yuu had smiled half-hearted smiles before, but this one seemed so...weak. Yuu Narukami was not weak. Kanji stretched behind Yosuke and placed his hand on his shoulder; Yukiko and Chie joined him.

"Somethin' wrong? Senpai looked beat huh? 'S been awhile since I've seen him pushed to his limits like that." he grimaced as he reached the arch of his stretch and swore loudly. "Fuuuck! My ribs..." he doubled over suddenly and continued to swear, causing Rise to gently pat his back.

"No more battling for you for awhile hot-stuff. You've really done some damage to yourself." her eyebrows knitted in a concerned manner as she regarded Yosuke - still staring at the space Yuu had occupied. After everyone said their goodbyes for the night, Yosuke and Teddy went into the staff room to get changed into their work clothes and prepare for another 2 hours of work before they could go home. _This is the worst...soul destroying..._Yosuke yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Teddy however was dancing around the stockroom, merrily humming a tuneless sonata. Grunting, Yosuke lifted his headphones to his ears and pushed a button through his pants pocket - continuing the music he had been listening to for most of the fighting that night. Yukiko's words keep repeating themselves in his head. _Yeah...that last Shadow was weird...did it really just disappear?_ He sighed as Teddy whizzed past him straddling a mop. He heard the crash of stock hitting the ground (and Teddy) through the very loud music. _I hope it did._

.++++.

"Urrrrrgh..." Yosuke grunted as his head hit the desk with a satisfying thump. His eyes could barely stay open. He yawned. "Pop-Quiz? Really?!" He heard Chie and Yukiko giggling as he turned his head to face them - it felt like it was made of lead, and full of water. "Don't laugh at my pain you couple of Sadists!" he grumbled, his attention suddenly drawn to the fact that chair in front of him was empty. Using what strength he could muster, he lifted himself from the desk and leaned back in the chair. Folding his arms, he mused for a moment. "Did Narukami say he was coming in today? I don't recall seeing him on the way." Chie shrugged and looked to Yukiko for guidance - she shook her head.

"Yuu hasn't been in at all today. Maybe he's not feeling well?" she prompted, but even as she said it she felt her words were uncertain. This wasn't typical behaviour of him. It was then Kanji and Rise walked into the Classroom - Kanji bearing the gait of someone with a bound torso.

"Yo Senpai!" he stopped and regarded the empty chair "Is Narukami in the John or something? It's lunch-time man! Time for some wholesome home-made cookin'!" he scoffed at the collection of bewildered faces "What? He said he'd make me lunch cause I got my face kicked in last night." Yosuke chuckled. _I can believe that...that's the kind of thing he'd do for you - when you've hit rock bottom, he just dusts you off and picks you right back up._ He glanced at the chair, and before he could stop himself he found the words forming in his throat.

"I'm worried about him." Everyone turned their attention to him, and Rise raised her hand to her face.

"I...I am too...he wasn't himself last night." _Ah...so she noticed it too._ He sighed in relief. _Thank god I wasn't the only one_. Chie looked at Yukiko and then at Yosuke, she laughed nervously and put her hands behind her head.

"Really guys? I mean c'mon - it's Yuu we're talking about here! He's the strongest of all of us, I'm sure he just tired himself out. That's all..." she said quietly, now uncertain in her words. "Um...if you're worried, why don't you call him?" she suggested, Kanji nodded and sat down backwards in Yuu's seat, so he could face Yosuke as he dialled Yuu's number.

.++++.

It was dark in the room, the curtains remained drawn from the previous night - though a little light filtered through as the fabric fluttered gently from the open window. A cell phone vibration was the only sound in the room, it almost echoed as the phone danced across the floor rhythmically. From under the futon covers a hand lazily extended, silver curls broke the stark white of the sheets as they lifted, and the small phone was brought close to a flushed, sweat drenched face. Grey eyes focused.

Yosuke is Calling.

Yosuke is Calling..

Yosuke is Calling...

*beep* Call Terminated.

The phone clattered back onto the floor some distance away, a few gentle grunts of discomfort as he turned sluggishly away from the edge of the bed was all that could be heard above the ticking of the clock.

.++++.

Yosuke stared in disbelief as his phone stopped dialling. They all paused for a moment. "He hung up on me." Kanji shrugged.

"Maybe he has his phone off or something?" He voiced, Yosuke shook his head solemnly.

"Nuh-uh. It would have went straight to voicemail if it was off. And it would have went to voicemail after ten rings - it only got to five. He definitely hung up." Chie laughed, catching them all off guard.

"Aw c'mon Yosuke, are ya 'butt-hurt' because he cut you off?" She revelled in his expression. "Haha! Now guys, even Yuu is allowed to be selfish sometimes - nobody's perfect right?" Yukiko nodded, but began to fidget with her hair.

"Still...Narukami would've answered wouldn't he? That's so unlike him..." She lowered her eyes softly "I once called him up in the dead of the night because I had this horrible nightmare (I couldn't get through to Chie). He answered and he was obviously exhausted; but he stayed on the line and let me talk to him." she raised her eyes to look at Yosuke. "I've never known him not to answer one of us...unless..." The group fell silent. _Damn...now you've got everyone worried sick! He's probably taking a dump or something...stupid Yosuke..._His thoughts faltered as he found Yuu's home phone number under "Dojima-san". He audibly yelped.

"Ah! I'll call his home phone. Ugh I'm such an idiot!" he pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear "Mr. Dojima or Nanako are bound to pick up and ease our minds."

.++++.

The phone rang noisily from downstairs, it pierced the deafening silence and drowned out everything. He whimpered softly and curled himself into a ball. Sweat ran from his hairline to his jaw as his breathing grew unsteady and quick.

It was so hot. Burning.

He gasped.

In the silence, he finally felt relief.

.++++.

It rung out until it asked if a message would be left. He hung up. "Although...Nanako would probably be at school...and Mr. Dojima would...probably be at work..." The group fell silent once more - but the silence was shattered by the ringing of the school bell.

"Shit, didn't even get to eat lunch!" Kanji exclaimed angrily as he rocketed himself from the chair - a little too energetically for his bruised ribs. He cursed and shambled out of the classroom. Rise had been fairly silent, but touched Yosuke's shoulder softly and smiled.

"Maybe you could check on him after class? I have to go straight after to help my grandma with something." She gave a pained expression "But give me a call to let me know he's okay right?" Yosuke gulped, she was...really worried. Rise can sense things that others can't - even in the real world sometimes. He nodded unsteadily and watched her as she left, she was trying to hide her face. _Dammit Yuu...if I find out you've just been playing hookey and getting us all worked up for nothing, I'm going to bust your butt into next week._

.++++.

As it happened, Yukiko and Chie had something previously arranged too; so it was left to Yosuke and Kanji to see if Yuu was alright. As they approached the Dojima residence, Yosuke noticed that Dojima's car wasn't there. _Huh, he's not home yet..._he thought as he approached the front door. He knocked gingerly.

"Helloooo? Yuu? Nanako? It's Yosuke and Kanji!" they waited for a reasonable period of time before knocking again. There was no response. Kanji stirred behind him as his stomach gurgled.

"Ugh...I'm starving..." he cocked his head to look over Yosuke's shoulder "It looks dark in there dude." Yosuke agreed with a 'yeah' and proceeded to look to the side of the building, just in case Nanako was doing laundry or something. It was then Kanji noticed the open window. "Hey...isn't that Narukami's room?" he cupped his hands around his mouth and took a deep breath. "HEEEEEY NARUKAMI! ARE YA IN THERE OR WHAT?!" Yosuke looked in shock in awe at the vagabond as he scratched his head, but there was no response from the window. He made up his mind and stood on his tip-toes to reach the ledge just above the door - he squeaked in delight as he found the spare key he had been looking for.

"Hey hey! Whoa there! So what, it's come to breaking and entering now?!" Kanji shouted at him, Yosuke ignored him and unlocked the door.

"It's not breaking-and-entering if you have a key. I mean..." he paused for a second "What if he's lying in a pool of his own blood in there huh? We're concerned friends, that's all..." he said more to himself than Kanji as he stepped through the door and into the house. Removing his shoes as Kanji shut the door, he called into the room to announce his presence. No answer. He was beginning to get seriously consider that no one was home, but the room was warm and inviting. The silence was broken by Kanji opening the fridge. Yosuke threw him a look of abject disgust.

"_Really?!_" Kanji raised an eyebrow as he lifted some old curry out of the fridge and sniffed it. He shrugged in a 'eh, still good' kind of way and grabbed some chopsticks from the table.

"Hey, I'm starving! I skipped breakfast cause I slept in, then I never got lunch cause Narukami didn't show." he shovelled some rice into his face and skulked meekly into the room. Yosuke sighed and stroked the hair on the back of his neck uneasily.

"So what, I just leave a note saying - Hey Mr. Dojima, we broke into your house and ate all your food because we thought your nephew was drowning in a pool of his own blood inside. 'Kay thanks!" Kanji shook the chopsticks at him accusingly.

"Oou ed ih wa'n't brea'ing-an-en'ering ih oou ad a ee!" he bellowed, trying to keep his mouthful of rice from leaving it. Yosuke laughed sadly as his doted friend and turned to face the stairwell - he had thought about going to the bathroom before dragging the halfwit back to his home for something to eat. White. Yosuke opened his mouth to speak but whatever demon had appeared before him was already on top of him and getting ready to punch him in the face.

"Narukami?!" It stopped, Yosuke had had the wind knocked out of him and his eyes had squeezed themselves shut. As he opened them, he could indeed make out the silhouette of his peer - fist raised, chest heaving.

"Y...Yuu?" he uttered as he lowered his arm that was raised in defence. Yuu lifted himself from his fallen friend and offered a him a hand to get up. Kanji then put on the lights in the room, showing what Yuu was wearing - he was wearing boxers and a white towel around his head. It was fluffy. Yuu's eyes squinted slightly in the light, and he removed the towel - lowering it to his shoulders. He was dripping.

"Why are you here?" he asked plainly, rubbing his wet hair with one hand and the towel, he also shot a glance at Kanji; A glance that said 'And why are you eating my food?'. Yosuke shifted uneasily.

"Well...when you didn't come to school...or answer our calls." he could feel himself blushing at the sheer embarrassment of the whole situation. "We um...got worried so..." Man...I feel stupid. We practically break into his house and he's fine...Yuu's expression didn't change - he didn't look annoyed, so much as bewildered at their presence in his home. Kanji finished eating the leftovers and walked over to the couple.

"How come you didn't come to school Senpai?" he said bluntly, as Kanji often did. Yuu shrugged and averted his eyes from them.

"I just...didn't feel well this morning. I'm fine now." he said slowly, carefully. Yosuke's eyes narrowed. You're lying to us Narukami...why? He tutted, he must have his reasons. Kanji scoffed and moved closer to Yuu.

"You're a shit liar Senpai! Fess up, what's up with you?" Yosuke felt as though he was going to vomit all over him. For fuck's sake Kanji! If he doesn't want to tell us, that's his problem! "You have the shits or something? It's cool if you did - just let us know if you're not feeling good yeah? We were all worried." he laughed and patted Yuu's shoulder "Don't worry, I won't tell the girls-" The sound that emitted from Yuu was almost unholy, a moan of agony so fierce and deep that pierced their very beings. After his body stopped being rigid, he slumped to the floor breathing hoarsely. Yosuke and Kanji stood motionless.

"S-Senpai?" Kanji croaked, Yosuke bent down and tried to look at Yuu's face - it was obscured by his damp, silver locks. As he tried to lift his face by his chin, Yuu thrashed at him and backed away.

"No! Don't...don't touch me..." he gasped for breath, he wiped the hair from his eyes as he looked up at them "It's...definitely worse when...I'm touched." his face was a hot mess of pink, his eyebrows knitted his expression into one Yosuke had never seen before - but it was one he thought he recognised. Swallowing harshly, Yosuke lowered himself to Yuu's level and whispered to him.

"Have...have you taken something? Like...narcotics? Drugs Yuu?!" his voice was frantic, but his beloved partner shook his head weakly and shifted uncomfortably.

"No, I wish it was something that simple..." he said softly, his rapid breathing finally coming under control. "If I'm honest, I really don't know what wrong with me..." he gulped and moved slightly, his hand somewhat shielding his groin. His blush deepened and he made an agonising expression. Kanji had since joined Yosuke's side.

"It was that Shadow, I'm sure of it. The one we couldn't attack." he said in a level voice, he closed his eyes and let his head rest against the wall - a bead of sweat curled down his cheek and ran along the outside of his jaw, finally reaching his neck and disappearing into the towel. "It...did something to me...gave me a..." he winced and his body seemed to tense for a moment "Status Ailment..." Kanji, scratched his head for a moment before speaking.

"Don't they usually go away when we come out of the TV-World? I mean...I've never come back with any Ailments...never." he said contemplatively. "Anyhow...what's it doing to you? Are ya in pain?" Yuu's wistful expression twisted into one of embarrassment and he lowered his head.

"...not exactly." he managed. Yosuke couldn't take his eyes off of Yuu's face...he was usually so, blank - unreadable almost. And yet. That face. He laughed.

"You made that exact same face that time Teddy came into the room and started talking about what kind of porn you liked!" Yuu's expression twitched slightly "Yeah, he was going into all the graphic detail about it - y'know, cause he's a pervo freak, and you got all uncomfortable...cause..." Yosuke noticed that he was clenching his teeth slightly. And hiding his groin. Kanji, amidst this little realisation from Yosuke was observing the two cautiously from a slight distance. Yosuke stood up and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry..." Yuu said finally "I didn't want to burden you so..." Kanji coughed.

"So...the Shadow gave you like...an STD or something?" Despite Kanji's blatant inability to ever pay full attention to the conversation, there were always times when you wondered about his selective hearing. Yosuke gave him a small applause before completely shunning him.

"So um...if it's _that_ kind of problem." Yosuke struggled to find the right words "Can't you...y'know..._deal_ with it?" he hoped that he was getting his message across - Yuu was the cleverest of them (well...of the boys anyway). He nodded and hitched his shoulder slightly, turning his head to the side. His previously drying hair was now sticking to his clammy face.

"I have..." he glanced at Yosuke and gave him a frail look "It doesn't make any difference..." Kanji was still lagging behind a little and put up his hand behind Yosuke, who glared at him. Yuu groaned softly and frowned at Kanji, his patience stretched far too thin.

"I feel like I'm about to orgasm. All the time." Yuu blurted out. He said it in such a 'Matter-of-fact' way, Yosuke was only slightly taken aback. Kanji on the other hand was horrified. A deep blush bloomed on his face.

"Senpai?! W-W-When did we start discussin' this kinda thing openly? I mean...Senpai!" he held his face in embarrassment. Yosuke scoffed slightly and patted Kanji on the shoulder reassuringly.

"It's alright, after what we've experienced from your 'Other Self' I think we can discuss things like that a little more easily." he said, not with malice, but with slight distaste given the situation. Kanji ignored him, instead turning his attention to Yuu. Taking a small gulp, he extended his hand to him.

"Is there...anything we can do for you?" Yuu took his hand and used him as an anchor to get to his feet - this was pointless though, as he immediately fell forward and ended up in Kanji's arms; he lowered him to the floor and held him. "Aw fuck...Yosuke...he's burnin' up man. He's on fire!" his pink, enflamed cheeks were testament to that; as Kanji's hand gentle brushed away his bangs to feel his forehead - Yuu grabbed the hem of Kanji's collar desperately and gasped. He ground his teeth and subdued a moan. After a moment or two, his body ceased shuddering and tensing and relaxed. Through rapid breaths Yuu rubbed his damp, warm face into Kanji's chest and uttered an apology.

Kanji passed out. Most likely due to blood-loss.

* * *

Let me know what you think, honestly - the reviews make my day! This one is a builder upper - so not a lot has happened yet. Get ready though! Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first Persona Fic! Be gentle! Please let me know what you think; can you wait till the third?! Enjoy for now!

**!Warnings!**

Story Spoilers  
Sexual innuendo/references  
References to Blood  
Etc,

* * *

After depositing an unconscious Kanji onto the sofa, Yuu sat down on his unmade futon. Yosuke joined him, sitting a little away from him. Yuu made a small noise in his throat and threw his head back suddenly, releasing an exasperated sigh.

"Unbelievable..." he uttered as his body hit the futon with a soft thud "...and I just showered." Yosuke uttered a slightly nervous laugh.

"Really Narukami? That's what's bothering you?" Yuu turned his head to look at him, the hot pink slowly fading from his cheeks. His expression was calm and unmoved. Yosuke sighed, "Nevermind!" he took out his phone as it vibrated in his pocket - a text from Rise. He blinked at it a few times before he rose to his feet and hit the call button. _I suppose...he's 'technically' alright...if that's what you call alright. _It didn't take long for her to answer the call.

"Hi! Is...Senpai alright then?" she asked with a slight quiver in her tone. _Ugh, stupid Yosuke! She's so worried..._

"Rise! Y-yeah! He's fine - definitely alright." as he spoke, Yuu rose from his position and walked over to the sofa to inspect Kanji with an almost morbid curiosity. Turning to stare at him intently, he muttered "Could you pass me a pen?" Yosuke sighed as he handed a biro to him. "Yep...he's totally fine..."

"Is that Rise? May I...?" he asked as he extended his hand. Yosuke nodded and handed his cell phone to Yuu, who smiled as he spoke softly into phone. His gentle words of reassurance also quelled some fears Yosuke had been harbouring, he laughed quietly as he dismissed Rise's worries and Yosuke's foolishness. Yosuke scoffed as he heard himself being dismissed. _Yeah, it's alright for you! We were worried man...I was worried..._he felt his hand tighten into a fist. His attention was drawn back to Yuu as he flipped the phone shut. He focused on it for a moment before handing it back.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble." He smiled and lowered his head "The last thing you guys need is for me to be a burden to you." Yosuke tried to smile, but it was strangely difficult.

"You're not a burden! Never dude!" he put his hands in his pockets "Although...we _do_ have to take care of this..." he faltered "..._problem._"

"Hmm...what do we know about this? It's never happened before." he said thoughtfully, moving back to the futon to sit. Yosuke pondered on this. It was true that a status ailment had never followed them from the TV world before, there was a possibility that it wasn't from the TV world.

"Okay...how do we know it's from the TV world?" This wasn't met with great fervour "Alright then, we get Yukiko to heal you; like she would any other status ailment!" Yuu considered this and then shook his head. "Huh? Why not?"

"I already did that with my own Persona just before we left the dungeon last night - as a precaution. I didn't feel quite right _then_ so..." he shrugged "And sleeping on it didn't help either." Yosuke scratched his head. _Damn...I keep forgetting he has more than one Persona..._

"We don't have time for this!" blade-grey eyes focused on Yosuke - piercing through him like a sword "Shirogane is still trapped within that dungeon - and we must save him!" his voice was forceful, slightly strained. He lay back on the futon and curled into a foetal position away from him. Yosuke scratched his cheek as he wracked his brain - then he realised something fundamental and clicked his fingers.

"That's it! We can call Teddie! I know he's a total dunce with our world - but he might be able to shed some light on this for us!" He watched as Yuu cringed, curling himself tighter.

"Teddie? Please...I'm already mortified _you two_ know about this..." Yosuke folded his arms.

"Would you rather it was the girls who knew about it?" Yuu turned his head to look at him, uttering _'Good point, well made'_ with a carefully blank expression. "Besides - we don't need to tell him you have it, we just need to ask about it." by this time Yosuke had already pressed the dial button. Yuu was still disagreeing with the 'Call Teddie' plan, quite vocally.

"Hellooooooo? Yosuke? This is Teddie speaking!" Yosuke pulled the phone away from his ear as this sentence was screamed through the speaker.

"Quit yelling ya' dumb bear!" he squealed back "Now listen! I have a serious question to ask you - are there any people near you? In earshot?" the bear seemed to think about this for a lot longer than he needed to before answering.

"No, not really. How important is this? I'm kinda busy..." Yosuke ground his teeth, _Busy?! What the hell are 'you' busy doing?! You're not 'working' anyway!_ Clearing his throat, he tried to think of the best way to approach him without casting too much suspicion on Yuu being the subject of the matter.

"Well...I was just wondering - for future reference of course - if status ailments from the Tv world could somehow follow us into the real world." Teddie made a small noise on the other end of the phone.

"Hmmm...I wonder..." there was a substantially long pause.

"Um...I take it you don't know then?" he voiced, leaning on Yuu's side table as he watched him. His shoulders rose and fell slowly - he had fallen asleep.

"I'm thinkin'! You can't rush these things y'know!" Teddie squawked from the other side of the line "It's never happened to us before has it? Why are you worried about it?" he asked, Yosuke swallowed and tried to think of an answer quickly.

"Well um...I..." he grasped at the words forming sentences in his head "I...worry about y'know...'Charm' affecting me or something! That'd be really inconvenient if it followed us through right?! I was just wondering what the best plan of action would be?" he said trying to sound as genuine as possible. Teddie munched on something audibly before retorting.

"Hmmm...well most ailments wear out themselves after a period of time right? So maybe an ailment like that could just 'Run-its-Course' shall we say. Maybe encouraging it will make it go away quicker?" he said in a casual way. The conversation ended there though, as he heard Teddie call attention to someone walking by him. Yosuke sighed and held the phone to his forehead. _Encourage it? What the hell does that mean for us?_ He shot a glance to Yuu, who was moaning softly in his sleep. He swallowed harshly as he felt his heart begin pounding in his chest. _Wait...with his condition...he doesn't mean-?!_ Yuu turned to face Yosuke suddenly, breathing out quickly through his nose. It wasn't an unpleasant sound, Yosuke thought.

"Are you alright Partner? Your face looks a bit flushed..." he said in a slurred way, still half asleep. _Yeah, so does yours...Partner..._Yosuke felt his leg tremble slightly as he felt something he knew he shouldn't, something he'd never felt before. Tingling; rising like millions of tiny bubbles from below his belly button to his chest, before slowly floating back down towards his groin as they fizzed and popped. He squirmed. _I...can't be feeling this!_ The feeling didn't last long though; as he turned his face away in shame he was met with a Moustach'd Kanji, who looked rather bemused. Yosuke couldn't help himself from laughing hysterically before clamping a hand over his mouth. After the laughing (and death threats) was over, Yosuke and Kanji stood facing Yuu, who was still sitting on his Futon.

"So...you alright now Senpai?" Kanji asked, rubbing his face with a damp cloth Yuu had provided. Yosuke shoved his hands in his pockets. _What was that...just now? Did I seriously just get turned on by our Leader...the hell is that all about... _Yuu nodded, his calm expression didn't waver.

"Yes, I'm fine." he looked towards the window as they heard rain splattering against the glass "I'll have to be." He stood suddenly and walked towards the Tv, his fingers probed its surface momentarily causing it to ripple. "It's going to be raining from now till Wednesday. Tomorrow is Saturday - I suggest we meet early after school to make the most of the day and get through that dungeon. Shirogane is counting on us; we can't let him down." A flash of lightening and an unholy clatter of thunder served as an exclamation mark to his sentence. Kanji punched the air in agreement before shouting something obscene as he realised he'd left his bike outside and had to run home. Yosuke laughed in a mild way before pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"You'd better get home too. Rest up for tomorrow." Yosuke nodded in agreement before making his way downstairs. He thought about his unexpected feelings as he pulled his shoes onto his feet. Perhaps it was just a side-effect from being around Yuu with his status ailment. After lifting his bag from the step and shouting a farewell into the house he left. As he walked slowly in the rain, he thought about what Teddie had said. _Encourage it...do we need to satisfy Narukami?_ He raised his hand to his chest as his heart began to race. _Stop that! Narukami is my best friend...my Partner...my Partner..._After a moment or two he noticed he had stopped moving. _If...he needs me like that...will I...?_ Scowling, he shook his head frantically and began to run.

_Yeah, like that'll ever happen!_

+.+.+.+.+

It was raining alright. Pouring down from the heavens as if it might never stop. The fog had not yet descended though. Yosuke jogged as he spotted familiar faces up ahead. Calling out, he was only mildly surprised to see that Chie had forgotten her umbrella as well, and was mooching shelter from Yukiko. They both smiled as he approached.

"Forgot yours too huh?" Chie chuckled. It wasn't so much that he'd forgotten, it was more that in his blind panic leaving the house, he didn't care if he had it. He stepped obligingly under Yuu's umbrella, who had extended his arm to shelter him since he arrived. Smiling as he waved her comment away, he tried to keep his eyes forward.

"Did either of you watch the Midnight Channel last night? It was so awful...we need to get Shirogane out of there and save his reputation!" Yukiko said softly, Chie agreed generally as did Yuu. _His reputation? Haha...what about ours? We've all exposed our souls; our darkest feelings made public to everyone in that world._ He flinched as Yuu touched his shoulder.

"Everything okay? You just stopped all of a sudden." Chie said in a concerned manner. Yosuke nodded and continued walking at a steady pace. _Nearly all of them...anyway..._It seemed like the walk was going on forever, but they eventually made it to school - and their homeroom. Sitting in his seat, Yosuke was aware he was dripping quite profusely. _Shit...I'm soaked through to my shirt!_

"So Narukami! You feeling better now? Rise was saying you caught a cold." Chie said as she removed her coat and bag. Yukiko also turned around in her seat as she patted the damp tips of her ebony hair.

"Yeah, are you sure you'll be alright for tonight?" Yuu nodded and smiled. Chie and Yukiko smiled back and continued to chatter amongst themselves. Yosuke noticed that Yuu's face bore a familiar pink, warm expression. _At least they just think he's sick..._he thought as he removed his own blazer - it was so wet it was heavy. _He 'is' sick...in a way. Yeah, it's like an illness!An 'Ailment'...of course... It's not his fault._ He watched as Yuu slumped forward in his seat, resting his head on his folded arms. His breathing was irregular. _He's really suffering...I'm sorry. I just...don't know what's going on with me right now..._

The day seemed to pass slowly; each period, Yuu seemed to be struggling more and more to control whatever was raging inside his body. The last period before lunch, Yosuke saw his shoulders shaking - Chie uttered something softly to him, but he shook his head. She turned and gave Yosuke a pained, frightened expression. Yosuke clenched his fists. _That's it, I've had enough!_

"Sir! I need to take Narukami to the Nurse's Office!" Yuu looked behind him in abject horror - if his eyes could have torn him asunder, they would have. Mr. Kondo regarded Yosuke carefully for a moment, looking between the two before finally sighing and dismissing them. Yosuke practically had to drag Yuu from the classroom.

"What are you-?!" Yuu protested, Yosuke stopped dragging him as they got to the stairwell - Yuu was pleading with him to stop. "I...I can't..." he grabbed Yosuke by the shoulder and grasped the fabric tightly. His breathing was heavy and audible now, echoing in the empty stairwell. Gulping, Yosuke gripped Yuu's free shoulder with his hand and lowered his head.

"It's alright man. Just let it happen. You'll feel better." Yuu jerked as Yosuke's hand touched him, but he kept holding him. He looked into his eyes, his silver locks clinging to his damp face.

"B-But-!" he gasped, Yosuke didn't let him finish. He wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close to him as he had done for him not too long ago. He flinched as the force of Yuu's body spasming caused him to rock back on his feet. After a moment or two, the intense grip that had been pulling his shirt lessened. Yuu's breathing was still quick and heavy, but more steady. Releasing him from the embrace, Yosuke felt his cheeks burning.

"Haha...I'm no _'You'_ when it comes to pep talks huh..." He laughed to himself as Yuu rubbed his face with his arm. "Do you feel better now?" he probed. Yuu looked at him with a sweet, gentle smile and thanked him. After a few hurried words along the lines of "Bathroom" and "Wash Face" were exchanged, Yosuke made his way back to the classroom. _I didn't think I could handle this...but at the end of the day; he would do the same for me. I know he would._ The only thought that seemed to stick in his mind, however, was that when Yuu had subsequently crashed into him as they touched - he definitely couldn't feel an erection of any kind. This thought made his face burn crimson. _Why am I even thinking about that?!_ He was relieved when he heard the bell for lunch time sound. Rubbing his cheeks in an effort to make them lose colour, he made his way to the classroom. Yukiko and Chie stood as he entered.

"Is he alright?! He looked awful! I could feel the heat from him sitting next to me!" Chie blurted out. Yosuke smiled and put up his hands.

"He's fine! He probably just needs to throw-up or something!" he made his way to his seat, quickly rifling around in his bag for his lunch "He'll be back soon, he's just getting a check up." Yukiko breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. Retrieving her own lunch from her bag. It wasn't long before Kanji and Rise joined them. Kanji gave Yosuke a knowing look as he regarded the empty chair. "He's good, just taking a breather." he said without looking up. The more he said that he was fine, the more he wondered if he actually was. They assumed that whatever this status ailment was, it was just going to disappear at some point. Would it?

"Eating without me? So cruel..." he scoffed at the sarcasm. _Thank god..._smiling, he closed his eyes as he felt the chair in front of him being pulled out sat on.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

They had made a fair dent in the dungeon, only one more floor now - or so Rise suspected. The physical toll on Yuu was showing though, and he was struggling to keep pace with the group. He collapsed to his knees suddenly, Yosuke was grateful there were only a few shadows remaining on the floor now.

"Dammit!" he cursed through gritted teeth. Kanji was closest to him, so he was the first to react to his sudden stop.

"Senpai!" as Kanji turned and reached for him, Yuu raised his arm; his katana outstretched towards him, halting him. Breathing heavily, he allowed himself to fall onto his backside and lowered his arm. "It's..._that_...'aint it?" Kanji said quietly, the others slowly moved towards them, cautiously in case any Shadows approached. Yuu made no attempts to get to his feet.

"I-I can't go on like this." he said breathlessly. Kanji knelt beside him and addressed Yosuke as he approached.

"Yo, Senpai...he's too sick to continue..." he said darkly, knowing what that meant. If they didn't find the final door by tomorrow night, Shirogane would be consumed by his Other Self. Yuu suddenly screamed, loudly and ferociously. The only thing that could be heard after the echoes had stopped reverberating, was the sound of Yuu's weapon clattering against the metal panelling of the far wall. Leaning back on his arms, he gasped for breath as sweat rolled down his burning cheeks. After an exchange of worried glances, Yukiko knelt down in front of him and tried to comfort him. _This isn't him. Yuu wouldn't do this! He's the one who calms 'us' down! He's the one who's always as cool as a cucumber no matter what happens! Who are you?! What have you done with our Leader?! _He gulped as he felt his nails boring into the flesh of his palm; if he sustained the grip, he could've drawn blood.

"It's alright - we still have one more day. We should save our energy." she said slowly. Yuu looked at her, and then up at the group as if noticing them for the first time; previously glazed eyes suddenly focused. He shook his head.

"This isn't helping anything is it...I'm sorry." he said levelly, taking a deep breath and exhaling "We've made good progress, but we need to get to the epicentre tonight." he moved and shakily got to his feet; staggering backwards once or twice before he steadied himself. "I...can't fight anymore. Hanamura - will take my place for now." Yosuke had still been reeling from his sudden outburst from before, his jaw nearly hit the ground.

"M-M-Me?! I can't take your place!" he stammered, Yuu shook his head and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"You're the only one who can. I trust you Partner, whole-heartedly. You can do this." He looked to the group, who also nodded in agreement with his decision. It was then that Rise piped up, previously silent.

"Yeah! It should be smooth sailing from here anyway Senpai! There are only a few shadows left on the floor and you're only likely to encounter one of them on the way up!" She said, a slight nervous tone to her voice. Yuu nodded, his body noticeably trembling.

"And patterns in the Arcana suggest that Ice, Fire and Wind elements are going to be most useful to you. You'll be fine." _It's good to hear that voice again...I'm glad he came back. Despite this condition...Narukami..._

Now that he was fired up, he promised Yuu he would find the door to the final floor - the one where Shirogane and his Other Self resided. Yuu on the other-hand conceded defeat, and let Kanji help him to the front of the dungeon - a lack of special items meant they had to walk. Kanji supported him gingerly, knowing that if he was touched he might- his thoughts were interrupted as Yuu went limp in his arms, the sudden weight causing Kanji to lose his grip slightly. Catching him as he fell, he held him gently until he felt him stir on his own. Blushing, he lifted him cautiously - it was no use. He had absolutely no energy left.

"Um...I can give you a piggy-back...if y'want..." he said quietly, his blush growing deeper. Yuu nodded with a grunt, his hair obscuring most of his face. Getting into position, Kanji grabbed his legs and shifted his weight so that Yuu's arms were over his shoulders. He felt their grip tighten on his neck as he began to walk. Kanji could feel his heart racing as he felt Yuu's warm body, his laboured breaths against his back. The heat radiating from him was unbelievable. Walking a little faster, he shifted Yuu's weight once more, so he was higher on his hips. _Guy might look like a twig, but he's kinda heavy..._he thought as he trundled down another set of stairs. _Fuckin' place goes on forever! At least we wiped out all those assholes earlier..._It was odd, he thought, despite the fact that Yuu was quite obviously suffering the effects of the Shadow STD (this is what Kanji thinks it is), he couldn't feel anything..._down there_. There was no more heat than anywhere else, nor a bulge of any kind. It was then Kanji started to run - he wanted to get out of there as quick as possible (he was getting flashbacks to the sauna). If it hadn't been for Yuu giving a pained yelp from behind him, he might have continued running indefinitely.

"S-Senpai?" they were close to the entrance now, only one more set of stairs. Knowing this, Kanji lowered Yuu to the ground and knelt down beside him. "Not long now...sorry if I hurt ya..." he mumbled, his face feeling as though it were melting. Sweat dripped from Yuu's face, each breath was laboured and painful. Kanji's expression twisted into one of torment. _What...what can I do for you?_ He asked silently, his hand reaching out of its own accord to brush away his soaking bangs. Yuu reached up and held his hand with both of his, bringing it to his chest. Kanji couldn't help but flash a glance to his groin - there was really nothing there. Unless he was wearing really tight briefs, there was no indication he was aroused apart from his other body language. Lost in his thoughts, it wasn't until he felt the soft flesh of Yuu's lips on his fingers that his attention was brought to what Yuu had been doing with his hand.

"Nn-uh " was all he could manage; Rise was the one who interrupted this time (and he was glad of it).

"Kanji! I don't know what's going on with Senpai's vitals, but you need to get him out of there! Why have you stopped so close to the entrance?!" Reality slapped him in the face as he grabbed Yuu's arm and supported him as he ran to the stairs. _That's dangerous Senpai! Waaaaay too dangerous! _He screamed in his mind. Yuu moaned inwardly as they walked along the corridor to the exit, his grip tightened momentarily. Kanji gulped, he couldn't keep this up could he? _I mean...I...well...only once every couple days and it takes it outta me when I do._ He thought as he shifted Yuu's weight to keep him upright, his feet were beginning to drag, unwilling to walk. Rise was waiting by the entrance, jumping from one foot to the other. Kanji tried to hide his embarrassment as Yuu pulled away from him. Rise squealed suddenly and ran to Yuu's arms, she embraced him tightly and snuggled into his chest. She said his name softly, her cries stifled as she buried her face into his shirt. Yuu stiffened for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. His glasses slid from his face as he lowered his head to talk to Rise, they clattered on the ground by their feet. Kanji looked on, feeling a little left out - Yuu had shied away from his touch, but welcomed hers. _Well...it's freakin' obvious why...Senpai's not...not 'like that'...why would he hug a guy._ He thought as he moved beside them, picking up Yuu's glasses as they released from the hug. Yuu wiped a stray tear as it rolled down Rise's pink cheek.

"I'm sorry Senpai...it's just that you're vitals were so shaky then that I-" he raised his hand and smiled, muttering something about 'I wish I wasn't so sweaty - this is a little embarrassing...' Rise laughed and summoned Himiko. "The others are battling - they need my support." she said as the visor appeared over her eyes. Yuu nodded and turned his attention to Kanji, who was standing a little away from him rather sheepishly. He extended his hand and a thanks as his glasses were given back to him.

"You'd better head back - in case they need you." Kanji was about to protest, but Yuu ran his fingers through his sodden hair and exhaled heavily. "I'm fine now...but I still can't fight. I'll call it a night and go home." he said levelly, walking past him slowly. Kanji wanted to object - to pick him up and take him home. All he could manage was a submissive grunt, and he walked back into the dungeon, his thoughts never straying from his leader and his well-being.

+.+.+.+.+.+

They had reached the final door. The fog would descend tomorrow night. This was cutting it really, really close. Yosuke walked behind the others as they made their way out, joined by Kanji - who made it to them just as they discovered the door. He and Kanji exchanged glances before shifting their gaze to the floor.

"This isn't working is it?" Yosuke said quietly, making sure the girls and Teddie couldn't hear their conversation. "It's not going away...he feels better for awhile and then it comes back..." he voiced. Kanji nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked behind him shiftily.

"Yeah...not to mention he aint actin' like himself. He's fine once he..._y'know_...but it's like he's some other guy till he does. It's not cool man..." he sighed, thinking back to when he felt Yuu's lips on his fingers - he looked at his hand for a moment. "How can we help him?" he said finally. Yosuke shrugged his shoulders uneasily and hung back a little further from the girls, lowering his voice once more.

"Well...I think one way is to...um..." He struggled for the correct term "_Satisfy_ his _urges_ \- y'know...we can help." Kanji's brow furrowed as he tried to understand what Yosuke was saying. "Ugh you know! Give him a..._hand_ with his _condition_?" Realisation dawned.

"THE HELL AM I DOIN' THAT TO SENPAI!" he screamed. The group in front stopped and turned to look at them with mild interest. Yosuke punched Kanji in the back of the head before shouting an apology to the group. A collection of shaken heads and comments along the lines of "Couple o' weirdos..." resulted in them turning and continuing towards the exit. Kanji rubbed the back of his head as they walked.

"S-seriously though! W-we can't do that!" he stammered, feeling like his face was filling with hot water. Yosuke grunted beside him, scratching his cheek absently.

"Haha...I know right?" he closed his eyes "But...we might have to. We're the only ones who know about this - it's not like he has a girlfriend who can do it...and it obviously doesn't work if he's the one doing it." he felt his mouth wanting to snap shut with every word. "We...can try...if it doesn't work then that'll be the end of it okay?!" he almost shouted, but managed to keep his composure. Kanji reeled, but agreed. They decided it would be best to approach him tomorrow morning - they were going to meet in the afternoon to strategise for Shirogane's Other Self.

Yosuke gulped as he knocked on the door. _What_ _if Mr. Dojima is home...what if little Nanako...?!_ Panic overwhelmed him - if it hadn't been for Kanji standing directly behind him, he would have turned on his heel and run all the way to Junes.

"You okay Senpai? We're still doin' what we said right?" he asked plainly, looking up as the door opened a crack. Yosuke closed his eyes as it was opened all the way, and Yuu stood before them both. He was only half dressed - still wearing his jogging pants and an unbuttoned school shirt.

"I thought we weren't meeting till later? Did something come up?" Kanji ducked to eye level and put down his umbrella.

"Naw, we just need to speak with you about...somethin'..." he faltered, and looked to Yosuke for support "R-Right?" Yosuke nodded with reluctance and asked for permission to enter. Yuu stood aside and let the two of them in the house, out of the rain. After taking off their shoes, Yosuke stepped tentatively into the living-room, fidgeting with his headphone wire.

"Um...is Mr. Dojima...or Nanako home today?" he asked sheepishly, peering around the corner to look upstairs. Yuu took Kanji's coat and hung it up on the peg before answering.

"No, my Uncle was called to another town unexpectedly for work - and Nanako is staying at a friend's over the weekend." he said carefully "Lucky for me, considering what's been happening." he said with a smile as he tried to unbutton his sleeve cuffs - Nanako had obviously buttoned them after she washed them. Yosuke breathed a sigh of relief and then stood in front of Yuu with as much of a serious expression as he could muster.

"Okay...I'm just going to come out and say it - because there's no point in beating around the bush-Um...I mean...well there's...there's no point in stalling with this any more than we have to...because..." he could feel his cheeks burning as Yuu's stony gaze bore holes in his face.

"You realise you're stalling...as you're talking about _not_ stalling." he said bluntly, finally managing to unbutton his cuff. Yosuke turned away from him.

"Listen! Just...shut up alright?! This isn't easy for me!" He heard Kanji sigh.

"Senpai...we were wondering if you wanted any..._help_...with your STD..." Yuu's expression could have stopped a naval fleet.

"...I have an STD?" Yosuke snapped, turning to grab Yuu by the shoulders.

"Listen! We want to know if you need help okay?! Do you need help?!" Yuu smiled awkwardly and muttered something about Yosuke needing help. Feigning to cry, Yosuke fell to his knees in front of Yuu and folded his arms, hugging himself. The silence was unsettling, he darted a glance upwards and found an unexpected, contrite expression on Yuu's face. Getting to his feet, Yosuke stepped forward with Kanji.

"Would you think any less of me, if I said yes?" he uttered, his eyes fixed to the ground. He looked...almost ashamed. Raising his eyes to meet theirs, he took a step back. "N-Not that I need help as such..." he paused to think "Despite this feeling, I can't seem to maintain an erection..." Kanji frowned.

"I thought that was the problem?" he said bluntly. Yosuke nodded, more to himself than Kanji. He had had suspicions about his lack of sexual arousal.

"So...your body just _feels_ that way huh? You're not actually excited sexually right?" Yuu nodded, seeming to feel a little more at ease talking about it. "So, when you..." a look was enough "You're not actually..." a nod.

"It's like an odd pseudo-climax...I can feel it building up, like a normal one would - but there's no erection or any definite release. It feels as though it retreats for awhile, then comes back stronger." his matter-of-fact manner of speaking always put them at ease, the conversation seemed less like an awkward sex education tape now. He breathed through his nose thoughtfully. "I can't stimulate myself at all. It feels as though I'm being punished." Smiling at Yosuke, he turned and made for the stairs, touching Kanji on the arm as he passed.

"So...you really want us to do this?" Without turning around, he uttered an affirmation and jogged up to his bedroom. Yosuke and Kanji looked at one another and gulped. _This is insane! How are we ever going to be able to look at each other again after this?!_ He screamed in his mind as he followed Kanji up to the room, he gently closed the door behind them as they entered and braced himself. Yuu looked at him speculatively, as he stood by the door rigidly with his eyes closed.

"Yosuke?" opening his eyes, he expected to see Yuu totally naked and covered in oil - he was not. Laughing nervously, he sat down on the sofa next to Yuu. Kanji was on the other side of him. They sat in silence for a good 2-3 minutes before Yuu broke it. "Would blindfolds help?" Yosuke nearly screamed.

"What?! Why do you have blind folds?!" Yuu dug around in a box close to the sofa for a few moments before producing 2 lengths of fabric and one eye mask.

"I'm crafty in my spare time." he said bluntly. Yosuke swore at the blank expression he made. Kanji took one of the lengths of fabric and regarded it critically.

"Hey...this stuff is pretty nice! It's thick and it has an elasticity to it - where'd you get it?" he said as he stretched the material between his hands. Yuu answered in a very general way before handing the eye-mask to Yosuke. Yosuke took it grudgingly and held it at arm's length. He watched as Yuu tied the material around Kanji's head, making sure it obscured his vision. Then did the same for himself. He scoffed as he heard Kanji compliment it's nice texture and comment on how opaque it was. _This is ridiculous..._

"Have you put yours on Yosuke?" he smiled "It makes it easier...knowing that neither of you can see me. I'm confident enough in my sexuality to know that I'm not into guys...this just makes it easier to pretend you're girls." _That makes sense..._he thought as he slipped the blindfold on. It was eerie, in the darkness - only the rain hitting the window and the ticking of the clock could be heard.

+.+.+.+.+

Nothing. He was pretty sure nothing was happening. A good amount of nothing had been happening for the past 10 minutes.

"Uh..." that was Kanji. Yosuke lifted the bottom corner of his eye-mask to peer at the other two guys; Yuu had leaned back on the sofa, his head resting on the back so that his face was staring up at the ceiling. Kanji on the other hand was sitting perfectly straight. Rigid even - Yosuke was sure if the sofa had been removed he would remain in that position. _This is pointless...why are we doing this?! _"So...Senpai...um..." Kanji muttered, his hand touching the back of his head nervously. _Please stop talking...you're making it worse. _He decided to take the eye-mask off - determining it wasn't making a difference to how uncomfortable this all was. Thunder billowed outside, he noticed Yuu moving his head to listen. His cheeks were pink, it was almost cute, attractive in another sense. _Well...Narukami is good-looking; hot even, for a guy. _He reasoned._ I mean...he'd be a kinda mannish girl but he could totally pass for one-what the fuck am I even thinking about?!_ He held a hand to his face as he regarded his peer; he'd always thought of him as being fairly skinny, but his muscles were prominent now he was sitting so close. Swallowing, he took in his whole body, from his toes to his jawline. Moving closer, he inspected what he could see; his skin was fair, but had few blemishes. He assumed that it was probably soft too, he then moved to his face - largely obscured by the blindfold. A sigh parted his lips as it appeared he admitted defeat and might go for a nap instead. Lips_...they look so soft. I wonder...if they're warm..._Yuu must have felt Yosuke's presence and moved his head towards him; this caused Yosuke to kiss his cheek briefly, rather than his lips. Yosuke expected a retort of some kind - but his expression didn't change, he just leaned back into his original position.

He touched his own lips as he sat. _Did I just kiss him? Did he just let me? I mean...I know what this is about, but...I have to..._he moved again, kissing his cheek quickly. _Just...once more..._another tentative kiss, longer this time. Yuu lifted his hand and gently cupped Yosuke's face, bringing it in slowly; he felt his thumb softly caress his cheek. Inches away from his lips, he knew it had to be him that kissed Yuu and not the other way around. This was the first time he'd ever kissed anyone, let alone kissed a guy. His lips _were_ soft, and pleasantly warm. They parted briefly before lip-locking once more, Yuu made a gentle noise before wrapping his arms around Yosuke. Yosuke's eyes snapped open as he felt Yuu's lips kiss the skin close to his ear. His peer's cheek brushed his own as he moved, he felt the flesh of his neck being nuzzled softly. Yuu's silver bangs tickled his face as he protested a little; he'd never felt anything like this before. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling - the soft sucking of the tender skin of his neck felt good. A small grunt of enjoyment escaped him as Yuu lifted his jaw high, kissing just below his earlobe.

"Senpai?" His eyes had been closed as he relished the attention he was being given, but they now opened; he had completely forgotten about Kanji. Yuu halted his ministrations, his head turned towards Kanji; his mouth opened, but no words came. Instead, he moved away from Yosuke and did the same to Kanji (Kanji however, struggled considerably before allowing Yuu to kiss him). A pang of intense jealousy overtook him; he didn't quite understand why it was so strong, but it was enough for him to pull Yuu towards him. He didn't stop kissing Kanji, but his body was no longer turned away from him. The need to kiss him felt unbearable. If it wasn't going to be his mouth, it was going to be elsewhere. This began by kissing his jawline; bestowing butterfly kissing down his neck to his collarbone and back up. He hungrily suckled the nape of his neck, moving his body so that it curved over him; his arm found an anchor to the right of Yuu's thigh while the other was keeping his collar at bay. Yosuke felt his body tense as Yuu's hand caressed his chest, tugging at his buttons. Yosuke obliged, removing himself momentarily to unbutton his school blazer and discard it, he hesitantly took off his t-shirt as well and moved back in. Kissing Yuu's face provoked more of a reaction from him this time; he felt Yuu trace his collarbone with his fingertips, they danced across his chest before resting as they met his navel. Kanji had since stopped kissing his mouth and was now concentrating on neck. Yuu gasped slightly and turned his face so that it touched Kanji's. Jealousy, Yosuke burned with it. He retaliated by doing the same, nuzzling his neck intensely as he moved his hands across his chest. His skin was damp to the touch, his body was tight and firm. He felt Yuu twitch beneath his fingertips as he touched an erect nipple; a sharp intake of breath served as a clear sign he was being pleasured. Pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he teased him as he dragged his tongue lazily across his neck to his Adam's apple.

His breathing was heavy now, a thin film of sweat covered his whole body - his school shirt clung to him desperately, making it translucent where it met skin. _How do I even know...how to do this? I've never..._his thoughts were interrupted as Yuu moved his head and kissed him forcibly on the lips, his tongue glided across his lower lip. Yosuke moved away for a moment, before drawing back in for another kiss; Yuu did the same, pleading for entrance. Yosuke opened his mouth and let Yuu inside. It was clumsy; they parted a few times and changed position before eventually getting into a gentle rolling rhythm. It discouraged him a little that Yuu had obviously done this before - or then again, perhaps he hadn't; the ailment made him become this 'other' person. Yosuke gasped as they parted for air momentarily before he felt Yuu's body turn towards him and away from Kanji. Their kiss was interrupted again though, as Yuu moaned in a pained way, his eyebrows knitting into a wonderfully vulnerable expression. He mewled softly and continued to kiss Yosuke passionately as he did. Yosuke then realised why he was moaning; Kanji was fondling him. Rather than jealousy, he felt relief - despite his latent attraction to Yuu, he still didn't like the idea of touching his manhood. Leaning back, he found that it was now Yuu who was dominating him - his arms had locked his own down as they kissed. It didn't bother him, it felt good. Far too good considering who was pleasuring him. The thought seemed to present itself every now and then in his mind, violently, like a slap to the face - then it would just fade away, drifting further and further with each roll of the tongue. The sofa was small, but comfortable; his head was being supported by one of the arms as Yuu shifted position above him.

He couldn't prevent the groan that escaped him as he felt Yuu's hand gently caress his inner thigh, very close to his groin. Clasping his free hand to his mouth, he felt his fingertips drag across his pants' zipper. _D-Don't!_ He rolled his fingers gently, finding the form a little more easily now that Yosuke was beginning to get aroused. _This is bad...I'm starting to get hard..._ Yosuke bit into his hand as an explosion of pleasure erupted from his nether; cascading like waterfall through his groin and legs. He stifled a yelp as Yuu unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down the zip slowly, teasingly - gaining access to his boxer briefs. His fingers probed gently, tracing the shaft of his member as it gradually became more rigid. Yosuke shifted his position, moving up so that his trousers would fall a little; allowing more of his growing erection to protrude. As he moved, Yuu also did, causing Yosuke's leg to make contact with his groin - it appeared that Kanji was no longer pleasuring him. It was supposed to be brief, but Yuu lingered - allowing Yosuke's knee to grind against his him. Even though it was through pants, he could feel the edges of his member, it's girth seemed to be more than his own - and it wasn't even fully erect yet. _Hmph, well that's a dash to the self-esteem..._he thought as he moved his body so that his leg was on the floor. Their hips touched now, their arms interlocked as they continued to pleasure each other. Yuu took the initiative and released Yosuke's arousal from his now taut underwear, he gasped as the chilly air made contact with his moist tip. The release felt good, and he couldn't help but moan audibly as Yuu ground hips against his own, causing their members to rub painfully against each other through the fabric. Yuu kissed him passionately as he rocked his hips slowly, their bodies gliding together. Yosuke's manhood ached, throbbed, pulsed as each movement sent reams of pleasure coursing through his tightening body. His heart thudded mightily in his chest as Yuu sucked on the patch of tender skin just below his ear.

"F-fuck..." Yosuke brought the hand that had been hovering by his mouth to his head and covered his eyes. There was no going back now. His eyebrows knitted as the waves of pleasure with each thrust intensified, making his body writhe under Yuu's touch. The muscles in his abdomen tightened as each caress sent him further and further into inescapable ecstasy. His swollen testes throbbed as he felt himself becoming unbearably full. Pressure was building, he could feel it and he couldn't stop it. After a moment or two he realised he'd squeezed his eyes shut so tightly that he could see sparking after images; his teeth had ground together so hard his jaw hurt. Swallowing harshly, he arched his body as he moaned agonisingly; the waves of orgasm cascading through his body caused him to shiver as he felt himself ejaculate. He felt the tip of his twitch as another wave caused more seed to spill from him. Moaning again as the ripples continued, he welcomed Yuu's mouth to his own. He could feel Yuu's muscles, his breathing, touching his shaft as it began to soften. That feeling returned - the one that seemed to bolt him back to reality, this time it lingered. He pushed himself up on the sofa, causing Yuu to sit up as well. He sat in between Yosuke's legs - the bulge in his pants was quite apparent now. His hand reached down and wiped some of Yosuke's seed from his own stomach. Yosuke was only _slightly_ mortified. _Considering what we've just done, that's not really that bad..._his attention was divided though, and the haze descended once more as he regarded Kanji, sitting behind Yuu. He gulped. Yuu was oblivious to Kanji, as he still wore the blindfold - and Kanji obviously thought that no one could see him.

He was wrong.

* * *

Let me know what you think, honestly - the reviews make my day! I don't like to get down to the dirty too quickly, it's all about the build up! Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

This is the money-maker folks! Sorry you had to wait so long. I like to build these things up. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!

**!Warnings!**

Story Spoilers  
Sexual Intercourse Etc  
References to Blood  
Etc,

* * *

Yu mewled gently and pulled Yosuke in close to nuzzle on his neck, adding to the already reddening skin. Yu straddled him, licking his earlobe as he traced the edge of his jaw with his tongue. He moved downwards; kissing his collarbone, his shoulder back to his neck while his hands explored the contours of his back. Yosuke returned the kisses to Yu's shoulder; his eyes never leaving Kanji. Kanji's physique had always bested theirs; his abundance of muscle certainly made Yosuke want to better his body. Saying that though, Kanji was a good deal taller and broader than either of them as well - it was just his scary face getting in the way.

Sitting at the other end of the sofa, he had pulled his tank-top over his abs and chest and was biting the material - possibly to stifle any noise he might make. A sheen of sweat covered his body, making his muscles glisten as they rippled under his skin with each little movement. Grunting as he moved, he caressed his own body; dragging his fingertips harshly across his chest, his nails lingered at his nipple. The other hand was down his opened pants, rhythmically stroking his obvious erection. Yosuke watched his abdomen contract with each little jerk, it was mesmerizing. Yosuke had secretly admired Kanji's body, but he had never found him remotely attractive, sexually anyway. Losing himself for a moment, a wave of pleasure consumed him as Yu fondled his manhood. He bit down fairly hard on Yu's shoulder.

"Aow!" Yu immediately withdraw from Yosuke and touched where he had bitten him defensively. "Why...?" he asked breathlessly as he proceeded to lift the lower edge of his blindfold to look at him. Yosuke gulped, Kanji had heard Yu's cry and turned to look at both of them; he removed his hand from his pants and sat up on the sofa. Yosuke swallowed and tried to speak.

"S-sorry...when you...sorry..." it was suddenly extremely difficult - like he had forgotten language altogether. _This must be what being drunk feels like - you know what you want to say, but your mouth doesn't want to co-operate, _he thought as Yu's hand cupped his jaw to pull him in for a kiss. Regardless of what he felt like, he surmised that Yu must have felt it 10-fold. He felt helpless as Yu kissed him passionately, his tongue rolling relentlessly, hungrily. It was then that Kanji pulled at Yu's shoulder, turning him enough to interrupt their kiss. A bead of saliva still connected them as he watched Kanji kiss Yu from over his shoulder, with the same hungry ferocity as Yu had given him. Heart pounding in his chest, his loins were aching once more. He felt Yu's grip tighten on his shoulder, digging his nails in slightly as he released a moan through the kiss. His body moved on its own; he gently cradled Yu's head in one hand as he pulled him away from Kanji - just enough that their mouths were open. It felt strange feeling one tongue, but two was a totally different experience. It was just so odd; not necessarily in a bad way, he knew that Kanji had a slightly bigger, rougher tongue now for one . Closing his eyes, he relished the three-way kiss. Kanji ran his fingers through his damp hair until it they reached the nape of his neck, where he massaged the base of his skull softly. He moaned as Yu's hand stroked his inner thigh, making his whole body tingle intensely. It felt good. Really, really good. There was a small part of his mind telling him to stop - but he knew he had no choice but to continue now. Yu threw his head back suddenly, making an agonizing expression as he did so. Through gritted teeth, he gave a lengthy moan. Kanji and Yosuke stopped and waited with baited-breath. _Did he finally...?_ Yu shuddered, his breathing quickened and erratic. The hand that had been fondling Yosuke's thigh was clenched into a tight fist. He gave a rather pathetic cry of frustration and hunched his shoulders forward.

"N-not...yet-t..." he stammered, trembling. His cheeks were burning crimson, the sheer heat radiating from his body - it must have been uncomfortable. Pushing Yosuke out of the way, Kanji appeared to have made a decision. Slightly bemused, Yosuke sat on the arm of the sofa and watched Kanji position Yu so that he was sitting near enough in the middle. He blindly bumped into the table behind him and cursed as he moved it further back to give himself some space. Kneeling, he parted Yu's legs and ran his hands up both his inner thigh, causing Yu to gasp and bring his hand to his face. Yosuke could only look on as Kanji pulled down his jogging pants and his boxers down with them - not off completely, just down far enough that they weren't in the way. He felt a pang of intense arousal as he regarded Yu's, fairly adequately sized penis. It wasn't huge, but it was well above average. _Bigger than mine..._he thought solemnly as he ran his hand across his ever tightening stomach; he had climaxed not too long ago, but could feel the intense burning of sexual excitement - he would near orgasm again soon. He absently stroked his own arm as he watched Kanji work Yu's shaft; kissing his thigh as his other hand caressed his slightly protruding hip. It wasn't exactly making him feel uncomfortable, just making him feel oddly left out. He had been so focused on Kanji and his ministrations that he neglected to pay attention to Yu's upper body. A gentle mewl from Yu soon addressed this. The sight he beheld made his heart pound in his chest, so hard it might've burst out. His leader was vigorously sucking his own fingers, a line of saliva traveled slowly down the back of his hand between his knuckles. Knitted brows, pink face, his shirt clinging to his sodden skin. Yosuke bit his lower lip. Keeping an eye on Kanji as he moved, he leaned in and removed the wet fingers from Yu's mouth; replacing them with his lips. He held his hand, suspended in the air as he felt Yu surrender to his will. It surprised him when Yu's hand turned, his fingers interlocked his own. They clasped his hand tightly, desperately as he bit back a moan; Yosuke returned the grip and kissed him passionately. Yu finally needed him.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

For a minute or so, Kanji continued with his mission; gently pumping and every so often licking and kissing his shaft. Yosuke continued to kiss Yu - their hands had relaxed and fallen to his chest. He winced as Yu moved his body suddenly in reaction to Kanji sucking on the head of his member. His own erection had been neglected, and while waning was still aching. Their make-out had been interrupted once again by Kanji, he sighed and gently touched Yu's shoulder. His other hand was still being held, he smiled as Yu raised it to his mouth and kissed his fingers gently. Kissing soon turned to licking, which in turn turned to sucking. _Sucking...he wants to..._Caught in a haze of whatever the ailment was doing to his mind and body, Yosuke moved Yu's body so that it was almost horizontal. He was still sitting, just leaning over to the side - this didn't disturb Kanji, who was still sucking and nuzzling him down below. In his new position, Yu's face was resting on Yosuke's thigh. He gulped as he led Yu's hand to his groin. He needn't have though. Yu pulled the elastic of his underwear down so that his budding arousal was now exposed; Yosuke winced as he felt Yu's breath on the already moist head of his pulsing manhood. Swallowing, he stifled a yelp with his hand as hot, wet ecstasy enveloped his whole shaft. He moaned loudly, brazenly as he drove his fingers into Yu's sodden hair and tugged as Yu sucked. _So hot_, his tongue rolled along his full length languidly before reaching the head where he pushed it abrasively into his slit as he clamped his mouth down. Repeating this two or three times, Yosuke could feel his cheeks burning; his body writhed as Yu bit down as he used his hand to caress his testes. The pressure building in his abdomen was enormous - he thought if he wasn't going to orgasm, he was going to vomit. Burning, tight pleasure consumed him - he felt his whole body contract as Yu dragged his teeth along his length; he felt his warm seed rising in his shaft and before he could take action he climaxed. His whole body arched as he ejaculated; gargantuan waves of pleasure wracked his body as he unintentionally thrust his hips, shooting the entirety of his load directly down Yu's throat.

Aware that Yu was coughing violently, Yosuke broke free of his bliss and sat forward. After choking for a few more seconds, he managed to swallow harshly and continue to cough intermittently. Yosuke's lust-induced daze faded, as it had done when he climaxed previously.

"Yu! I'm so sorry! I didn't...mean..." his words failed him; his seed had been spluttered out of Yu's mouth when he began choking, a stream of saliva and ejaculate ran from his chin to his collar. His body shaking slightly, his hand quivered as it reached for his mouth. Yosuke took it, and wiped his mouth for him. Bringing Yu close to him, he held him tightly. He felt as though he could weep. _You're suffering so much...and look at what we're doing to you! How is this-?!_ To his surprise, when he pulled away Yu was smiling.

"T-thank you...Yosuk-..." _What the hell's he thanking me for!? I just blew a load in his mouth and nearly choked him to death!_ He blinked once or twice before regarding Kanji, who was sitting on the floor wondering what was going on. _There's a sentence I never thought I'd think..._He figured while he was still fairly lucid he could try to establish whether any of this was helping.

"Yu...Do you feel any better?" Sweat curled down Yu's face as he gingerly removed the blindfold, even his eyelashes were dewy with sweat. Yosuke gulped, trying to keep the pink mists of passion at bay. Yu ran his hand through his wet hair, causing more streams to cascade down his pink cheeks.

"I feel as if...I'm getting there..." his voice was heavy and sultry, his breathing was unsteady. "It's not..enough...I need...more..." his eyes were dark, his pupils like saucers. _More? Like...what more?!_ These eyes were full of frustration, and lust. Kanji lifted his blindfold so it sat on his head like a bandana - it suited him, despite the current situation.

"Senpai...what do you need?" he said quietly, his eyes were also heavy with lust, his tone laced with desire. He knew exactly what Yu needed, but wanted permission first. Yosuke laughed nervously, feeling a cold breeze on his face for the first time since they arrived. The room had previously been quite cold, but was now warm due to their combined body heat. Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, he regarded his two friends. They sat in a circle, pretty much naked bar a few items of clothing clinging for dear life to each of them. He'd climaxed twice, neither of them had. _Guess I don't have much staying-power, do I?_ He thought as Yu touched his face, he dragged his thumb across his slightly moist lower lip. He kissed him softly, more gently than before. Pulling away, he gazed deeply into his eyes. He gave in, and the haze took him once again. It was pointless to deny it, he reasoned as Yu led him to the futon.

"Yosuke..." it was a totally different experience, now he could see his expression. He lay on the futon obediently as Yu removed his pants. Yosuke didn't know how to react; he knew what Yu wanted - what he needed from him. It was horrifying. His body had automatically done the work for him before, like an instinct; but now as Yu leaned above him expectantly - he was totally lost.

"Hey...um..." Yosuke hadn't realized he'd raised his hand to his face, until he couldn't see because of it. That was definitely Kanji speaking. He moved his hand as Yu sat up from him and looked to his friend. He was holding a Condom.

"Ah...good point..." said Yu, rising from his bed and walking to Kanji to retrieve the item. Yosuke blinked in horror as they exchanged words, just out of earshot.

"_Why_ do you have fucking _condoms_ with you Tatsumi?! Did you plan this from the start? Huh?!" He yelled as he rose to his elbows. Kanji stared at him almost wistfully as he unzipped his pants, releasing the pressure in his nether - rather significantly by the look on his face; which of course instantly turned to one of rage when he realized what had been said.

"What?! Fuck d'ya think I am...we had a Sex-Ed class the other day and they were givin' em out for nothin'. Figured I'd grab a handful y'know? They were still in my pants." he retorted tartly. Meanwhile, Yu had sat down on the futon at the opposite end of Yosuke. He gingerly took the condom out the packet and rolled it down his shaft slowly, his face showing a slight hint of discomfort as he did so.

"I...didn't want you to have to experience this...we have no other choice Yosuke. I mean...it could be like a Shadow STD so..." he held a finger in the air, very deliberately. "Safety First." _Aaaand there's my partner, that dead-pan humour is not appreciated!_ Lying back, he laughed nervously and covered his face with his arms.

"Yeah...sure." he mumbled as he felt Yu's lips on his chest. He was surprised when his arm was raised and Yu peered in at him.

"Yosuke, can I turn you over? It's just...um..." He looked ashamed, his eyes not quite meeting his. _Can't bear to look at me?_ He thought as he turned his body so that his stomach was on the futon. Gulping as he felt Yu pull his hips up, he was repositioned to be kneeling. Burying his face in his arms, he dreaded what was coming next. He mewled as he felt Yu squeeze his flesh at his hip, he felt a finger (or what he hoped was a finger) touching his sphincter experimentally. It pushed slowly, but forcefully until flesh covered the tip. Yosuke cried out and hunched his shoulders - his anus burned, the pain radiating through him. 'It hurts...' he said softly as Yu pushed his finger a little deeper. His body trembled, he pleaded desperately for him to stop - Yu did remove the finger, causing Yosuke to open his eyes and peer behind him at his partner. He was using the other hand now, coating his ring and middle finger with wet, stringy saliva. Yosuke felt the finger again; it slipped in a little quicker this time, a little deeper - then he felt the second finger. The agony he felt slowly subsided as Yu stopped pushing. He hardly noticed Yu's movement until he was very close to his face, kissing his head. 'Just a little more', he whispered as he began to retract the fingers, pushing them back in as they reached the surface. Yosuke flinched with each re-entry, but it was getting easier. After a few minutes, the fingers were rhythmically going in and out without much resistance. 'Yosuke...I..' Yosuke nodded and buried his face in his arms, he could hear the strain in his voice. It was time. _My body is not ready for this..._he thought as the fingers were removed. Clamping his jaw shut, he suppressed a whine as he felt the tip of Yu's penis touch against his entrance. He bit his lower lip as the pressure increased; with little effort Yu pushed the head inside in one movement - causing Yosuke to shriek and raise his body so that he was leaning on his hands. He hung his head and groaned in pain as Yu pushed deeper. Deeper, and deeper still, 'Nghh...tight...' Yu uttered as he continued. Yosuke sighed with relief as he felt Yu's hips touch his backside. He flinched as Yu moved, positioning his body to mirror his own. Yu's fingers interlocked his own; his warm, moist body caressed his back as they held the position, motionless. Lips kissed his ear, sweet nothings whispered to him as he slowly moved back and out - Yosuke heard him gasp and curse as he thrust his hips, driving back in. He just felt so _full_, Yu's large throbbing shaft felt as though it was piercing through to his stomach. _How can anyone...find this...pleasurable?_ Yu was moving much faster now - still slow and rhythmic, but faster than before. Yosuke felt the intensity of the pain decrease with each thrust, until it became just bearable. He lowered himself to his elbows as Yu lifted himself so that he was vertical again. Stopping momentarily, he felt the flesh of his backside being spread - a hand travelling down his back as Yu rocked his hips, a little deeper than the time before; he wondered if he'd actually been completely inside - perhaps the change in position helped. Suddenly, a jolt of pleasure shot through him and a wail of ecstasy escaped him. Yu rubbed his back as he moved out again, grunting as he rocked his hips - there it was again. Groaning, Yosuke grabbed the nearby sheets of the futon and tightly grasped them. 'D-don't...good...' he uttered, he felt dizzy. It was agony at first, but this...felt incredible. Yu was more vocal now as he grunted with each thrust. Harder, faster. Intense heat and bolts of rapture rocketed from somewhere deep inside; it spread through his body like a fever. Burning, the fire stretching from his from his loins to his chest, all the way to his throat, his lips. 'Mmm...ah...nghh!' Yosuke bit down on his hand as Yu began to thrust even harder, the sound of their bodies colliding fractured the otherwise peaceful silence. He could also hear his erratic, harsh breathing - felt sweat dripping onto his back. The sudden burst of energy subsided, he heard him gasp with exhaustion. _He's getting tired..._he thought hazily as the crashing waves of infinite bliss subsided as he slowed to a crawl.

"Senpai..." _Kanji!_ Yosuke had completely forgotten about him. Yu stopped dead, mid-thrust - he had obviously forgotten about him too. He uttered a few words before removing himself from Yosuke and beckoning him to turn over. 'We're changing position...alright?' he said breathlessly. Sweat curled down his pink face, traveling down to his abs as he stood and extended his hand to Yosuke. Yosuke was told to face the wall and lean with his hands against the table next to the bed, which he did. He felt Yu's hand on his hip and sighed as a ripple of tingly delight ebbed from the fingertips pressing into his skin. Yelping as he was entered once more, he was pulled back slightly for a more favourable position. He hung his head as Yu rocked his hips, trying not to moan too loudly. He needn't have worried about that though; the excruciating howl that Yu emitted triumphed over any noise he had made during the experience. Yosuke turned himself as much as his position would allow and stared, wide-eyed at what he witnessed. Kanji was straddling Yu, he had obviously just penetrated him - a lot faster than Yu was expecting. 'S-sorry Senpai...I...slipped...' Yu's hand was clutching Kanji's forearm, he could feel nails from the other digging into the skin of his hip. The face Yu was making, it was so...agonizingly sexy. His knitted brows relaxed and he released a breath he'd been holding since his initial outburst. 'Just...move' he said through gritted teeth, and began to rock his hips. After a few minutes of discomfort, the three moved as one - thrusting deeper, faster...harder. Yosuke felt himself becoming very excited for the 3rd time, ejaculate dripping from his hardening member as Yu quickened his thrusting erratically in a frustration. He pushed Yosuke forward, pulling him up as he did - he nuzzled him as their bodies rubbed against each other. Yosuke cried out softly his firm shaft rubbed against the desk, stimulating him even more. Yu pulled his chin up from behind to expose more bare flesh to him as he hungrily suckled his neck. He moaned through his nose as he kissed him, one of his hands caressed his chest while the other cupped his swollen sack. The desk banged noisily against the wall as Kanji moved forward, placing his full weight on the wood as he thrust hard - the slight height difference obviously making the previous position uncomfortable. After a minute or so, Kanji ground to a halt and reluctantly moved away.

"Senpai...I'm...real close..." Yu appeared not to hear him; he continued kissing Yosuke's neck before slowly removing himself from within him. Yosuke thought his legs might give out on him as he stumbled to the bed. His arousal had since blossomed and arched towards his stomach, a sticky clear substance slowly ebbed from the slit. He shivered as he touched himself. Looking up as Yu sat in front of him, he was confused to find himself in an embrace. He felt Yu sigh contentedly and kiss his neck softly, he whispered;

"Please...could you...?" he felt himself being lifted and now knew what Yu was asking of him. Positioning himself over Yu, he guided his partner's tip to his entrance. He flinched as he lowered himself - the thick, hot organ still proving resistant even now.

"It's okay...to face you?" he voiced as the head Yu's manhood was pressed inside. Yu gave him an almost perplexed look.

"Of...course..." he said breathlessly as Kanji positioned himself behind him. "I...want to hold you close..." Yosuke grimaced as he felt Yu's shaft being pushed deeper inside him - Kanji's formidable endowment had just penetrated him. Yu looked almost intoxicated as he yelled out in pain. They paused as their bodies got used to the feeling of fullness - Yosuke felt Yu trembling into his chest. He thought for a moment he was sobbing - but he couldn't be sure. Kanji asked permission before he began to thrust, pained vocalizations from Yu suggested he wasn't going to be able to take much more of this three-some. It took them a good 5 minutes or so before they got into a rhythm that was comfortable for them all - Yosuke felt incredible; Yu was consistently hitting his 'G' spot with each movement. 'Mm...feels...good...' he murmured, his shaft rubbed pleasantly against Yu's stomach as they rocked their bodies together. _It's so good...feels...good..ugh..._he couldn't think straight. Yu's legs wrapped tightly around Yosuke's waist, he held him in a tight embrace as they continued their passion. Squeezing him like this made his shaft rub even harder against him. He moaned inwardly, rubbing his cheek against Yu's. 'I...I can't...' he gasped as he felt his body trembling. Yu turned his face so that he could lip-lock with him - he rolled his tongue quickly as he moved to fondle Yosuke's manhood. Yosuke's shuddered, so tight - he couldn't breathe. Embracing Yu desperately, he came. Yu squeezed his shaft firmly as he did, causing him to cry out. He groaned as each jolt of semen shot from his arousal, shivering as Yu pumped on the peak of each wave, lengthening his orgasm. Feeling slightly sick and dizzy, he went limp in Yu's arms. His partner held him close, still thrusting desperately within him; his breaths now quick, strained gasps. It dawned on him, as he kissed Yu's neck that Yu had made a choice. When it was apparent they were going to have sex to try to fix this problem, Yu had chosen Yosuke as his partner. He'd led _him_ to the futon...he was inside _him_. It was him he would ultimately climax inside. Kanji was there to facilitate obviously, but Yu wanted to make love to Yosuke. _He chose me...over him..._ he thought. Perhaps it was the situation as a whole, but Yosuke suddenly felt tears stinging his eyes and running down his cheeks. _He chose me..._he buried his face into Yu's neck. Yu kissed his forehead. 'Mmm...nnh...' he felt Yu's shoulders tighten under his fingertips, his whole body suddenly becoming rigid. 'Nghh...ugh...ah!' Throwing his head back, he bellowed agonizingly. It happened. Finally. Yu climaxed properly. Yosuke tightened his sphincter muscles as he came, he felt the shaft of muscle inside him spasm as he began to orgasm - he also felt something he knew he shouldn't. Hot ejaculate shot from his partner, filling his insides. He mewled in discomfort as he felt it cascading into him with each spasm. Yu released the breath he had been holding noisily, before falling forward limply and crushing Yosuke beneath him.

"Senpai?!" Kanji, who had come at near enough the same time, gently removed himself from Yu and crawled around them to see if they were alright. Yosuke laughed and stroked the back of Yu's neck at his hairline, fondling loose strands of his damp hair. Kanji sighed with relief and kissed Yosuke's cheek, uttering a thank you as he attended to himself. Yu's breathing calmed and he rose slowly - giving Yosuke a wet, lustful kiss as he departed. He was still firmly within him as he sat up. Taking a deep breath, he wiped away the hair sticking to his face unpleasantly. Yosuke squirmed as he felt the warm seed inside him. He watched Yu wipe his chest, slightly sticky from Yosuke's deposit. He blushed.

"Yu...um...I think the condom burst..." Yu blinked, and looked down at their entanglement. Moving very slowly, he removed his softening member from within Yosuke - which caused ejaculate to immediately burst out onto the futon. 'I..um...' was all he could manage. Yosuke glared at him as he felt the sticky stream slowly ebbing from his rectum. "Is that really all you're going to say..." he said softly, his raw entrance twitched as he moved, causing more yet more seed to spill. _Ugh...I feel so...gross..._ Yu lifted him to a sitting position and held him. Stroking his head, he comforted him and murmured 'I'm sorry' over and over, until Yu relented and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Alright...alright..." he said softly.

"Kanji...thank you." Kanji was sitting a little away from the two - he had removed the condom and tossed it in the little trash can nearby. He smiled half-heartedly, a deep blush still on his face. Moving close to them, he and Yu exchanged saliva one more time before he grabbed his clothing from the sofa - Yosuke was surprised that he'd kept his pants on the whole time. Kanji mumbled something about a shower and ambled out of the room swiftly. As the door closed, Yu winced and turned his head to face Yosuke.

"I'm sorry...for all this...partner." Yosuke smiled.

"That's alright...I forgive you." he moved, he wished he hadn't. "...it does feel like you've ripped me a new one though..." Yu faltered, joining him in staring at the window. "Like a hot poker...right up my ass..." Yu shot him a feeble look mumbled 'I said I was sorry, and my ass hurts too you know...' Yosuke chuckled. "I really...didn't expect that you know...taking it from Kanji as well as giving it to me..." Yu nodded.

"I couldn't risk it not working, or taking too long. This was the swiftest solution." he said flatly, then smiled and ran his fingers through his bangs, causing them to stick to his head. "Quite an experience for my first time." he said wistfully. _First time...I was...you're first? Well...you were my first too if you think about it._

"It did feel amazing though...so hot...tight..." he sighed, lifting himself sluggishly "Of course...girls are naturally more lubricated, I would assume." he laughed at Yosuke's expression "I feel better. I think it's gone - I don't feel it's effects anymore." he grabbed his underwear from the floor near the sofa as he moved (stiffly) to the window. It was still raining. Turning to face the clock, he smiled and grabbed a towel from his closet.

"We've got a couple hours till we meet up with everyone else. Why don't you get some rest? I'm going to go make something to eat." He looked sombre for a moment. "Remember, Shirogane still needs to be rescued." he said in a strained manner. He then left the room. Yosuke sighed and closed his eyes, they felt so heavy - he felt heavy. _My first time...and it was with a guy...and I was the 'girl'!_ He turned over as he thought this, pulling the covers around him. He winced as he felt more semen leak from his insides. _Dis...disgusting...Still...it felt really good for awhile there...ugh...I'm totally spent..._and he slept.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

He didn't sleep long, only for 30 minutes or so. After he had showered and eaten, they made their way to Junes. Yu and Kanji seemed distant - not deliberately, more like they were focusing on something else. Despite what they had been up to that morning, they were in top-form during the final battle with Shirogane's 'Other Self'. He hadn't been picked to participate - of which he was rather thankful; his anus felt excruciating, it hurt to move. Yosuke felt tired. Really tired. After liberating Shirogane, they decided it would be best to get a good night's sleep and wait to see what the next day would bring. Or at least, that's all he recalled of what happened. The details were fuzzy, like looking through smoked glass.

Yosuke groaned as he woke; with a headache - and a lot more other aches.

"Good morning Yosuke buddy! How are you feeling today? That was a great win huh?!" Teddy was over-'bearing' at the best of times, but he just couldn't face him this morning.

"Ugh...I'm...gonna go for a shower. I'll cook you -euu-eakfast when I'm done..." he yawned. This seemed to satisfy the bear enough to leave him the hell alone. Lifting the covers of his futon, he rubbed his eyes and yawned once more - it was as he moved to get up he realized where most of the pain was radiating from. He flinched as he stuck his hand down his underwear to feel the tender area, his finger touched raw flesh. It hurt alright. It hurt to walk. He made it to the washroom, towel in hand he winced as he removed his nightwear and sat down. _What...was I doing...what happened yesterday?_ He thought absently as the water gently his hit his face. His head was pounding, the hot water wasn't helping much. Looking across the room, he caught sight of himself in the part of the mirror that wasn't fogged up - he had bruises all around his neck, and a couple on his hips. He touched the largest bruise on his neck, just under his ear...no it didn't hurt, the skin was just dis-coloured...like a...hicky...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He remembered. He remembered everything. Kissing, sweating, climaxing - it all rushed into his head at once. He grimaced and leaned forward clutching his head, suddenly feeling as though it were going to explode.

"Yosuke?! Are you alright?! Have you fallen and hurt yourself?! **_Yosuke_**!?" _Oh my god...we...we..._"_Yosuke_?! I'm breaking the door down!"

"**_Don't you dare break that door down you stupid bear_**! I'm fine, I just...um...stubbed my toe! Go away! I'll be down in a second!" he held his hand to his face as he listened to Teddy protest at the door. _We...the three of us...had..._he moaned inwardly as his shoulders shook. _This is...unforgivable...how am I supposed to look either of them in the eye..._After cooking breakfast (and burning it, horribly), he made his way to school. It was still raining, and there was still some mist from the previous night. He had forgotten his umbrella, but he wasn't rushing - he felt the cool rain cleansing him. _What do I do...what...can I do?_ He walked slowly, feeling as thought the weight of the world was crushing him. He brought his hand to his tight chest as he struggled for breath. _What...do I..._

"Yoooooosukeeeeee!" he stopped as heard his name being called - it was Chie. She smiled as he approached and offered her umbrella "Such a goof, you forgot _again_?" he returned the smile and made general conversation with her until they reached the school. Stopping just shy of the front doors, he told her he would catch-up with her. Sighing, he squelched through the corridor as slowly as he could manage without coming to a complete halt. He pressed his face against the door to his classroom. He was soaked through to his shirt again. He didn't care. He dripped for a few more moments before admitting defeat and entered the crowded room. He was relieved that he had managed to sneak in unnoticed - and that Yu wasn't present. Removing his blazer, he had taken precautions and worn his school shirt to hide his love-bitten neck. He didn't have the mental strength to attempt to lie or, even worse explain how he'd gotten them. His jaw dropped when Yu suddenly sat down in front of him; he blushed deeply and averted his gaze from him. He almost jumped into the next floor when he felt him touch his head.

"You alright Yosuke? You're flushed." Chie regarded him critically "Do you feel sick?" Yu removed his hand and felt his own with the same hand. He shook his head.

"You don't feel hot, must be the weather right?" he said plainly. Yosuke nodded in shock and awe. _He's...fine...he's not treating me any differently..._

"_You're_ feeling better now right?" Yukiko sat down a moment later, saying good morning and also showing interest in Yu's general health.

"Mm. Much better - yesterday's activity really helped." Yosuke instinctively kicked the back of Yu's chair, he responded by looking at him with a carefully blank expression "Hi Yosuke...um...cold?" he ventured.

"Very." he retorted sharply. Yu merely raised an eyebrow and continued with the conversation with the girls. _Yu...I know you're an honest guy...I know you don't care what people think of you...but please..._

"Activity? oh, that's right - you guys all arrived together. What did you get up to before Junes?" Chie asked innocently.

_Please...I'm begging you..._Yosuke clenched his fists, _is this how you repay me? For what I did for you?!_ He could feel his eyes begin to fill.

"Well..." he smiled, darting a glance at Yosuke. _Yu...I will never forgive you!_ "We wrestled." Yosuke's head hit the desk with such force, he thought he'd broken it. His head...and possibly the desk. "You alright there Yosuke? I didn't think you'd mind me telling them..." he groaned from the abyss. Yu rubbed the back of his neck passively.

"You 'Wrestled?'" asked Yukiko inquisitively. Yu's eyes rolled upwards for a second before he reconsidered and shook his head.

"Maybe...sparred is a better term? We definitely participated in physical activity." he said genuinely. "If I'm honest, I'm a little foggy on the exact details." he shrugged "I feel better regardless." _Oh thank you god...thank you. You could have lied a little better though Yu!_ The girls agreed that whatever had went down, they were glad he felt better. They were soon joined by Kanji and Rise. Yosuke raised his head enough to make eye-contact with Kanji, he maintained it awkwardly.

"Um...what's with the creepy eyes Senpai?" he asked nervously. Yosuke didn't blink.

"Nothing...say Kanji...did we...'Wrestle'...yesterday?" Kanji seemed to think about this for a few moments.

"Um...duh? O' course! We kicked the shit outta the fever that was botherin' Senpai!" he stopped and seemed confused "Did we 'Wrestle' though? I mean...we kinda exercised and sparred a 'lil..." he scratched his head "Uh...my head's a bit fuzzy." Chie laughed.

"Yeah, so is Yu's! It doesn't matter I guess." she laughed. Yukiko smiled and regarded them both.

"Maybe it's just the TV-world playing tricks on you guys? You did work awfully hard last week." she looked at Yosuke, who was staring into nothing unblinkingly. "Do you remember Yosuke?" He blinked and raised himself in his seat, his eyes boring holes into Yu's face.

"Well I'm kinda fuzzy too on the details, but I DO remember Yu kicking me in the ass really hard." The group stared at him.

"I'm sorry, don't really remember that...um..." a bead of sweat ran down Yu's face as he turned away from Yosuke "...why do I sense such hostility..." he murmured. Yosuke was fuming. _Oh so they both come up with little lame cover stories and leave me out?! Couple of dicks! I'll be giving them a piece of my mind come lunch time!_ He told them to meet him on the roof - away from walls that have ears - that may seek to do them harm.

"_Seriously_ guys?! _Wrestling_?! You could have come up with, oh I dunno - _ANYTHING ELSE?!_" he yelled. His voice was actually shrill, despite trying to suppress it. He really felt hurt, more than anger. Yu and Kanji exchanged glanced.

"Um...Senpai? You feelin' okay?" Yosuke blinked. _Are you guys shitting me?_

"You don't have to keep up the facade...no one can hear us up here." he said calmly. "Really though guys...you could have at least emailed me to tell me the cover story - I mean, what if I had said something different and then they would've got suspicious!" now they both looked worried. Yosuke was taken aback when Yu placed his hand on his forehead.

"You're a little warm...maybe you've caught my cold..." he said "Do you feel sick?" he asked blankly. Yosuke frowned. _Why are they still pretending like they don't know...why..._he faltered_...no wait...that's right! When I woke up this morning I couldn't remember what I had been doing!_ Yosuke suddenly grappled Yu and pulled him towards him, pulling his collar to one side so he could see his neck. Yu protested, but he got the answer he was looking for. His teeth marks were still there from the night before. What had happened was definitely a reality.

"The hell man?!" Kanji shouted, but Yosuke had his answer. Neither of them could remember. _Maybe...it's better..._

"S...sorry, I um...hit my head in the shower this morning! I'm uh...little out of sorts..." he stammered, Yu placed his hand on his shoulder and offered to take him to the nurses' office. He declined, knowing full-well that there was nothing wrong with him. The day trundled by, nothing of major interest happened - they carried on as usual, like nothing was different. Yosuke felt different though. _Why do I have to remember...why do they get to forget..._he shifted in his seat and was reminded of their encounter instantly. He suddenly felt like he wanted to sob. _Dammit...why do I...have to remember this...why only me..._his hand tightened into a fist under his desk - his thoughts were interrupted by the final bell toll.

Things didn't get much better when he got home, he wasn't hungry and went straight to his room - thankful that he wasn't working in Junes that night. He lay on top of his bed, listening to his music as the time ticked by. _Did I enjoy it? Is...that why it's bothering me so much? Do I...still..._he thought of Kanji naked and proceeded to dry-heave. Turning in his bed he sighed. _Nope...definitely not still attracted to them...it must have been that Status Ailment...affecting all of us to be that way_, he reasoned. _Still..._he closed his eyes.

"Ugh! I need a bath! My body is killing me..." he said aloud, more to himself than anyone else. After running the bath, he stepped in and sank down to his chin. 'Do you feel sick?' _Huh...so you don't remember anything then...nothing at all..._he felt tears welling up in his eyes. _No! Stop it Yosuke! Stop being bothered about this!_ It was then that Teddy walked into the bathroom with a towel, locking the door behind him. He hummed an annoying little song.

"Um...occupied...this area is occupied." he said sternly. Teddy turned to face him and smiled.

"Hello Yosuke! I'm not having a bath, just a shower - we're good!" he gave him a thumbs-up. Yosuke rested his chin against the rim of the bath.

"You're not supposed to walk into bathroom's when people are bathing...it's...not normal." he said plainly. Teddy considered this while he turned on the shower.

"Well...the door wasn't locked, how was I supposed to know? Normal people lock the door when they're bathing Yosuke." He gave up, there was no point in arguing. Plus he did kind of have a point. "Are you feeling better now Yosuke? You seemed down when you got home today." he said generally as he washed his hair. Yosuke didn't answer. Teddy rinsed his hair and looked over at his friend. "Yosuke? You're not yourself...I'm worried about you." You're _worried about me? Hmph..._

"I...have this...terrible secret." he said slowly. I shouldn't tell him...I really shouldn't. Teddy's eyes gleamed and he sat down next to the bathtub.

"Uh-huh?! And you're going to tell Teddy about it right?!" He said happily. Yosuke turned away.

"It's...my burden...I can't..." Teddy made a noise in his throat, possibly a purr, but more likely a growl.

"Now Yosuke! You should know better than _anyone_ that you shouldn't keep things bottled up! How bad can it be anyway? I've seen your 'Other Self' remember?" Yosuke gasped. _That's right...you and my Partner are the only people who saw it..._ "Besides, you never have to 'bear' your burdens alone! That's what friends are for!" he smirked as that remark.

"Even...if it ends up hurting those friends?" he said softly. Teddy shrugged.

"I dunno...tell me and I'll decide if it hurts me. And if it does, I'm sure I'll forgive you!" Not you, ya'dumb bear...he smiled, and made his decision.

"Well...see, Yu and Kanji can't remember something really important that happened...and...it kinda...hurts." Teddy made a 'Wha? They can't remember?' noise. "But...see, it's probably for the best they don't. I was afraid it would change everything when it happened but - in truth, nothing has changed. Except for me. I remember...and it hurts."

"What happened? Tell me!" Yosuke touched his neck where Yu had had kissed him with such passion it left a mark on his skin.

"We...made love." he snapped his eyes shut as he said it, and instantly regretted doing so. The silence was unnerving. He opened his eyes to a perplexed boy.

"What's wrong with that?" Yosuke was gob-smacked.

"R-really? You don't think it's weird or disgusting?" Teddy laughed and folded his arms.

"Of course not! Making love is a natural thing for friends to do right?" _Um...well, wait..._Yosuke faltered "I love Sensei too! And Yosuke and Nana and...well everyone! I love all my friends!" Smiling, he ruffled Teddy's wet hair. "What? Love is love, doesn't matter what form it comes in right?"

"Nothing...I'll tell you when you're older." he said sarcastically, Teddy pouted. He knew expressions and obviously knew about sexuality - but when the two combined he sometimes didn't quite connect them. It was better he didn't know - he was just glad he could get it off his chest without being judged. "Just...don't tell anyone okay? This is really, really important Teddy. Don't tell a soul. I'm trusting you with this, with all my heart." Not that anyone would believe Teddy anyway - but the little bear squealed in delight.

"Oh I won't Yosuke! You can count on me!" Yosuke sank back down into his bath as Teddy finished washing himself (Noisily) and left. The water was luke-warm now, but he didn't mind. His hand touched the love bite again. _Now that did feel good at the time,_ he thought absently.

"Love is love, doesn't matter what form huh?" he said quietly to the bath water. "I'm not attracted to either of you sexually...but I do love both of you." his mind felt a lot clearer, his burden somewhat lighter. "And as long as you love me back...that's all that matters."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

END

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Hope the end wasn't too sappy! Please leave a comment! They make my day! And let me know if you want to see more 3

EDIT 31/05/15: I made the text flow a little better and tidied up the love-making :D


End file.
